Cleaning appliances such as vacuum cleaners are well known. The majority of vacuum cleaners are either of the “upright” type or of the “cylinder” type (called canister or barrel machines in some countries). Cylinder vacuum cleaners generally comprise a main body which contains a motor-driven fan unit for drawing a dirt-bearing air flow into the vacuum cleaner, and separating apparatus, such as a cyclonic separator or a bag, for separating dirt and dust from the air flow. The dirt-bearing air flow is introduced to the main body through a suction hose and wand assembly which is connected to the main body. The main body of the vacuum cleaner is dragged along by the hose as a user moves around a room. A cleaning tool is attached to the remote end of the hose and wand assembly.
For example, GB2407022 describes a cylinder vacuum cleaner having a main body which supports cyclonic separating apparatus. The vacuum cleaner has two main wheels, one on each side of a rear portion of the main body, and a castor wheel located beneath the front portion of the main body which allows the vacuum cleaner to be dragged across a surface.
EP1129657 describes a cylinder vacuum cleaner which is in the form of a spherical body connected to the suction hose and wand assembly. The spherical volume of the spherical body incorporates a pair of wheels, one located on each side of the body, and houses an electric blower for drawing a fluid flow through the cleaner, and a dust bag for separating dirt and dust from the fluid flow.
WO2010/112887 describes a cylinder vacuum cleaner having a generally spherical assembly connected to a chassis for improving the maneuverability of the vacuum cleaner over a floor surface. The spherical assembly comprises a body and a pair of dome shaped wheels connected to the body. The separating apparatus is arranged in front of the spherical assembly. The chassis includes a support for supporting the separating apparatus of the vacuum cleaner. The support is located on an inlet duct for conveying a dirt-bearing air flow to the separating apparatus.